


Full of Surprises

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, Past underage (implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for the Yuri on Ice Kink Meme prompt: Viktor had a child when he was teenager, go as young as you dare. (can be a/b/o, can be whatever, I'd prefer it to not be genderswap)





	1. Chapter 1

As an alpha, Yuuri's always known he would have kids. It's an inescapable fact of life, and it's something he's always wanted, someday. 

He just never thought that someday would be now, and his first child would be a blonde thirteen-year-old with a deeply suspicious look in her eyes. 

“I've...I had no idea that...”

“Of course not,” Victor replies breezily, like this is no big deal. “Nobody knows.” He has one hand on Katia Nikiforova's shoulder, while the other fiddles with his phone. “What shall we order for dinner, Yuuri? Are you in the mood for a curry or a pizza, or do you want to go out for something more traditionally Russian? Like a Big Mac?” 

“Big Mac,” Katia replies for him, which is just as well. Three hours after moving to St. Petersburg, Yuuri's just had his world upended, again. He doesn't feel like eating anything. 

“I was your biggest fan, Victor,” Yuuri says. “I always have been. How did I never hear about...” He's about to say _this_ , but _this_ is a human being, standing in front of them in artfully ripped jeans and a vintage Black Sabbath T-shirt. “Her?” 

“Yakov paid a lot of people a lot of money to keep her quiet. But I didn't let him take her away from me. Never that. Never.” 

Thinking back, Yuuri can barely remember a paparazzi photo of a long-haired Victor with a toddler on his hip. The child had been named as his beloved cousin, or something like that, and Yuuri had never thought to question it. Why would he? “What...” Yuuri has to get a grip. He breathes deeply, squares his shoulders, and tries again, in his most serious, alpha-like voice. “Tell me how it happened.” 

“Really, darling? Not in front of Katia.” 

“Victor.” 

Victor sighs, but he puts his phone away, even as he pulls the girl closer. “Her other father isn't important.” 

“Was it...” Yuuri can barely bring himself to think the word in conjunction with Victor, let alone say it aloud. “Were you all right with it?” 

“I thought we were in love. I was wrong. It doesn't matter. He left me with Katia, and that's the greatest gift I could have asked for. I didn't think so at first, I admit, but I knew it the moment she was born. She's everything to me.”

“But you must have had her when you were barely fifteen.” The thought of it breaks Yuuri's heart. At the same time, a dark, alpha rage forms like storm clouds within him, a burning hatred toward this nameless man who both hurt Victor and fucked him long before Yuuri could get there. 

“And I won a GPF and a national championship with her in my belly.” He kisses Katia's head. “You were my good luck charm, darling. Still are.” Victor glances at Yuuri, then back at his daughter. “Get my wallet from the kitchen please, Katia. We'll go get dinner.” 

Katia looks between them. Her eyes are still unhappy, but she goes. 

“You'll learn to love her, Yuuri, I'm sure of it. She's just like you. Can't stand skating, strangely, but she's a brilliant musician. So dedicated. The two of you have so much in common.” 

“I'm sure.” Yuuri is. Compatibility is the least of his worries. "Victor, why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I would have brought her to Japan, but I didn't want to disrupt her schooling until I knew for sure things were going to work out between us." He smiles. "Then, it took me so long to convince you I was worth being with. I didn't want to lose you when I'd only just got you." Just like that, Yuuri's heart is smashed again. “I love you, Yuuri,” Victor goes on. There's something else in his expression now, a grit that Yuuri usually only sees when he's performing. “But Katia and I have been through so much together. So much." Yuuri can't begin to imagine it. He hopes that one day, Victor will trust him enough to talk about it. "She's part of me, and I can't let her go. I went to Japan for you, darling, and I'm so happy I did. But I won't leave her permanently, not for anything.” 

Yuuri's first instinct is to feel shocked Victor would even think it, but it's not a shocking thought. Many alphas—most alphas—wouldn't accept another alpha's child. But Yuuri's never been like most alphas. 

He's not good with words, either, so he settles for actions. He kisses Victor, lightly at first. It's Victor who pulls him nearer, Victor who deepens the kiss. 

“Ugh,” Katia says, returning. Yuuri tries to pull away, but Victor holds him in place, lengthening the kiss until they finally part with a loud smack. 

“Don't be rude, darling,” Victor says to Katia. “This is your new stepfather.” 

Katia rolls her eyes, but she hands Victor his wallet. He strides out ahead of them, leaving Yuuri to close the apartment door. 

“So,” Yuuri says, as he heads down the corridor. Katia walks beside him, texting furiously, while Victor is at the end of the hallway, waiting for the elevator. “Your, uh...your dad tells me you're a musician?” 

Katia looks at him as if it's the stupidest question in the world. When the elevator arrives, she pushes past him and stands as far away as she can get, still texting. 

“Welcome to parenthood, my love,” Victor tells him, sealing the proclamation with a kiss as the elevator doors slide shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren is the smallest person Yuuri's ever seen.

It makes sense, of course. He's also the first newborn baby Yuuri's ever seen, but until now, Yuuri never realized just how tiny they really are. Ren's fingernails are like grains of rice; Yuuri can easily cup his entire head in the palm of one hand. Yuuri could stare at him all day long, except for one thing: Ren is also the loudest person Yuuri's ever encountered. And that includes a drunken Minako.

“Hmm?” At the feel of someone removing his glasses, Yuuri jerks awake. He's in the rocking chair in Ren's dimly lit nursery, Victor looking down at him with an indulgent smile on his face. “Where's Ren?” Panic strikes Yuuri and he looks around. Their son was here a second ago, Yuuri's sure of it. Yuuri got out of bed, summoned once again by Ren's blood-curdling screams. He'd fed Ren a bottle, then...

“He's back in his crib,” Victor says. “Sound asleep. And you should be in bed.”

Yuuri nods and sleepily follows Victor next door to their room.

“You don't have to get up every time,” Victor says, as they climb back into bed. “You can let me do it.”

“You need your rest.”

“So do you.”

“I don't mind. I like to be with him.” Yuuri will never say the other reason out loud: Victor's been through all this before, when he was a child himself. Yuuri couldn't support him with Katia, but he can try to make up for it with Ren.

“You're such a good husband,” Victor says, cuddling up beneath the blankets. “Such a good alpha.”

Yuuri holds back a snort. He's well aware how most would view his alpha skills, but he doesn't care. All that matters to him is his family: Victor, Katia, Ren.

Yuuri's nearly asleep again when Victor whispers, “Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

Victor hesitates, so long that Yuuri assumes he's fallen asleep himself. With a week-old baby in the house, they're both prone to dropping off mid-conversation. “What if Katia's an alpha?”

Yuuri shifts. “Do you think she might be?”

“I don't know. She's getting to that age, though.” She well into that age, in fact. Yuuri was a late presenter, nineteen before he found out, but if Victor gave birth to Katia at just fifteen, younger than she is now, he must have presented early.

“Then we'll figure things out.” It might be tricky, with a biologically unrelated alpha in the house, but Yuuri has faith he and Victor can see her through it. There have been a lot of tricky moments in the past three years, but they've weathered them all, as a family. Yuuri would never have expected it when they first met, but he truly does love Katia as if she was his own, and he hopes the feeling is at least a little bit mutual. Katia has started learning Japanese, anyway, and after two and a half years of just calling him "Yuuri," he's now "Otousan." “And Mila is nearby if Katia needs advice from a female alpha,” he adds.

“If she is one, I want her to be like you,” Victor declares. “Not like Chad. Do you think that's possible?”

Yuuri gapes. Victor never speaks about Katia's other father, and Yuuri doesn't ask. He's imagined, of course. He has dozens of theories. In all of them—whether the man is an older skater or a coach, the employee of a sponsor or a fan Victor met randomly—he's always been named something like Mikhail or Gregor. Never...Chad.

“I think,” Yuuri says, when he realizes Victor is waiting for an answer. “I think you've raised her so well, she'll be an incredible human being, no matter what her secondary gender turns out to be.” It's true. Despite the usual teenage drama, Katia's a good kid. She's been making all the meals since Ren was born. If it was up to Yuuri, they'd be surviving on dehydrated ramen.

It's the right thing to say, apparently. Victor throws his arms around Yuuri, squeezing him tightly. He smells good, warm and comforting. Yuuri's suddenly aware that, in between the late nights since Ren was born and the discomfort Victor was in at the end of his pregnancy, it's been a very long time since they've been together.

Victor seems to be aware of it, too. He nudges Yuuri's cheek with his nose, then presses their lips together. Yuuri opens his mouth, eagerly if tiredly. Right on cue, the baby monitor hisses to life and Ren begins to wail again.

“I'll get him, darling.” Victor gets out of bed before Yuuri can do anything. Yuuri doesn't have the energy to protest, but he doesn't immediately fall asleep, either. He listens to Victor singing to Ren in Russian, then he hears Katia going into her brother's room. As she and Victor talk quietly, Yuuri thinks, with an uncharacteristically alpha-like venom, Fuck you, Chad. Then, and thanks. Yuuri owes him that much, he guesses. If Chad hadn't been stupid enough to walk out, then Yuuri wouldn't be here. But I'll still kick your ass if I ever meet you, he firmly informs nobody, and slides blissfully into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
